


Mengele Save Me! (Mengele x Reader)

by JelliesOnIce



Category: Josef Mengele - Fandom, Third Reich - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, German, Hot, M/M, Multi, Nazis, Other, THOT, mengele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JelliesOnIce/pseuds/JelliesOnIce
Summary: ;^))))))))





	Mengele Save Me! (Mengele x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bois I have sinned.

I was only nine years old. I loved Nazis so much, I owned all the books and propaganda. I pray to Mengele every night, thanking him for the life I have been given "Mengele is love", I say, "Mengele is life" Tony hears me and calls me a Neo Nazi. He is obviously jealous of my devotion to Mengele. I call him a Liberal. He slaps me and sends me to gulag. I am crying now, because my face hurts. I go into my cot and it is very cold. I feel a warmth moving towards me. I feel something touch me. It's Mengele. I am so happy he whispers into my ear, "This is my concentration camp.” He grabs me with his powerful doctor hands and puts me on my hands and knees. I'm ready. I spread my ass cheeks for Mengele. He penetrates my butthole. It hurts so much, but I do it for Mengele. I can feel my anus tearing as my eyes start to water I push against his force. I want to please Mengele. He heils a mighty Sieg Heil as he fills my butt with his love. Tony walks in. Mengele looks him deep in the eyes and says, "You did Nazi that.” Mengele leaves through my window. Mengele is love, Mengele is life.

**Author's Note:**

> You just read all that sin. Good job. See ya in hell bUdDiEs!


End file.
